The proposed conference on "Eukaryotic mRNA Processing" will convene scientists studying various aspects of mRNA processing, transport, informatics and turn-over. Major advances have recently been made in these areas, and the proposed conference will be a timely event for discussing the latest unpublished results and exchanging ideas, thereby fostering new developments in this rapidly moving field. The proposed 2003 conference will be held on August 20 - 24th and is the fourth meeting of a conference that is held every other year at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. The fifth and sixth conferences, to be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, will take place in August 2005 and 2007. The most recent meeting was held on August 25-29, 2001, and attracted 298 scientists internationally, who are actively investigating various aspects of messenger RNA maturation in eukaryotic cells, using genetic, biochemical, molecular, and cell biological approaches. As in the previous meetings, a major focus will be on nuclear events in mRNA maturation, particularly mRNA splicing and polyadenylation, structure and function of snRNP and hnRNP particles; assembly of the processing machineries; mRNA transport and turnover; and localization and dynamics of RNA processing reactions. The subsequent biennially conferences will follow a similar format and will include topics that are highly relevant at the time of the meeting.